


Stuck

by FivePips



Series: Tumblr/One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airports, First Meeting, M/M, MeetCute, Travel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius just wants to get home in time to celebrate his brother. The weather in Boston has other ideas but he meets this handsome man who laughs at him so things aren't so bad.Prompt: a storm is delaying our flight home and i’m afraid of thunder, please talk to me while we wait





	Stuck

  
Sirius looked out the window at the gathering storm clouds and muttered under his breath about his damn luck. He promised Regulus that he’d be home in plenty of time to make it to his stag do, but now that wasn’t looking so now. There was going to be a line of storms that could ruin his plans of making it home even that day. He groaned and rested his head against the glass wall that over looked the runways. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_CRACK_

Jumping back from the window, he put a hand over his heart to make sure that it had not actually pounded out of his chest like he thought it did. He immediately heard someone trying very hard to hold in their laughter to the right of him. Sirius slid his eyes over and saw a tall bloke with curly light brown hair, green eyes, and dimples. Of course the man who was taking the piss was gorgeous. That was Sirius’ luck too. He may as well have been struck by lightning then and there.

Actually, take that back. He took three steps back and away from the window, not wanting to risk it. “Having a good laugh?” Sirius glowered.

“I’m sorry,” The man said, still smiling. “I didn’t mean to. It’s just, you were so calm and then—”

“Well, I’m not a fan of this weather.” Sirius said as there was a flash of lightning then a crack of thunder a few seconds after.

“Can I buy you a drink? Take your mind off the weather. Looks like our flight’s delayed at least one hour.” The man nodded towards the board over their gate.

Sirius looked out to see the rain beginning to fall. He wasn’t going to be getting home in time. Thank god the wedding was the next week. If it were the next day, he’d be missing that as well. “Yeah, sure.”

“Don’t look so sad, you don’t have to.” The man chuckled.

“No, it’s not that you’re asking me for a drink that made me sad. I was supposed to get home for a stag party.”

“Ah, that’s too bad. I’m sorry.” The man said. “Celebrating in the airport isn’t the same, but we could get pissed if you fancy. I’m not going anywhere either right now.”

“True,” Sirius sighed as he began walking in the direction of the closest bar to their gate. It was some hideous faux Irish pub. “I’m Sirius by the way.”

“Oh, right we didn’t do that. Ha, I’m Remus.”

“Look at us, two people with daft names.”

“What fate.” Remus said as there was another crack of thunder.

“Christ.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

“You really don’t like thunder, do you?”

“I don’t know, it’s just jarring.” Sirius said, itching his palm. “I don’t have PTSD, if you’re curious.”

“I wasn’t, but thanks for informing me.” Remus said as they walked into the pub. He made a bee line to two empty seats on the corner of the bar. “So, Sirius, Canis Major, are you in Boston for business or for pleasure?”

“Business, sadly.” Sirius replied before they ordered two whiskeys. “Normally my brother travels but he’s getting married. It’s his stag I’m missing.”

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to make it up to him then.” Remus leaned on the bar.

“How about you? Business or pleasure.” If Sirius guessed he would assumed the bloke was backpacking around the world by the looks of him. He had just enough earthy-ness to him that would suggest hippy world traveler.

“I was at a conference, which was mostly mind numbing. I always get so overwhelmed with information at these things.” Remus waved a hand.

“What do you do?”

“I’m a nuclear physicist.”

Sirius actually laughed. The man next to him did not look like a nuclear physicist. He was wearing worn out jeans and a Bowie tee shirt on. He looked bloody young too. “I’m sorry, how old are you?”

“35, why?”

“I don’t know, you look a bit younger.” Sirius shook his head. “You’re really a nuclear physicist?”

“I wouldn’t lie about that. If I lied to you I’d say I was some artist or rock star. I feel like you’d go for that.” Sirius laughed, did he really look like that was his type? “What do you do?”

“Real estate.” Sirius answered. “It’s my family’s company and I hate it. But I’m running it until my brother can completely take over after his wedding.”

“What do you want to do with you life, then?”

“Funnily enough, I’m an artist, so I want to stick to that. I’d like to open a gallery.” Sirius spoke as they received their whiskeys.

“Brilliant, you should always do what you love.” Remus tipped his glass towards Sirius. “To your brother.” They clinked glasses while holding eye contact. He took a long sip of his drink and feeling flush when Remus still didn’t look away. Remus was fit and seemed great, outside of laughing at him earlier. Being delayed now wasn’t seeming so bad now.

The next two hours were spent drinking a bit too much whiskey and talking to Remus about everything from music to some of the finer aspects of nuclear fusion. Most of that time was also spent flirting with one another. There were quick touches and personal space was not a thing that seemed to be a concern. He couldn’t remember the last time that he was interested in someone like this before. Normally, he took ages to feel comfortable with people.

Sirius was on his well on his way to pissed when it was announced that their flight was canceled. Instead of worrying about it, Remus declared they should get a hotel room and figure out in the morning. Sirius couldn’t argue because Remus had asked him to share a room with a mischievous look. He much rather shag what was basically a stranger than sleep alone and wake up with a hang over.

On their cab ride to the hotel, Remus’ hands happened to find their way over to him. They slid up his thighs, over his shoulders, down his back. He very much wanted to snog him stupid but he didn’t feel like giving their driver an eyeful. He also didn’t feel like possibly getting arrested for something indecent.

Their hotel was perfect for a one night stand. It was just the right amount of dodgy without it crawling with creeps and bugs. They checked in and soon enough they were in the privacy of their hotel room. Once the door shut, they were all over each other. They were a tangle of limbs and discarded clothes. Sirius didn’t know what way was up or down. But it didn’t matter because Remus was bloody brilliant with his tongue and his hands and his cock. He had never been shagged so good in his life.

“Shite, you’re good.” Sirius said as Remus wiped him off his stomach with a wet cloth from the bathroom.

“Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.” He tossed the cloth aside before collapsing back in the bed

“I like your tattoos,” Sirius muttered, touching his fingers to the phases of the moon down his forearm. “Moony.”

“Hmmph.” Remus yawned.

***

The next morning he woke up to a text from Regulus saying that he found him a flight home. Sirius was almost sad. He was supposed to be upset that he missed Reg’s stag do but he was far more upset that he was going to have to leave Remus.

“I got a flight home.” Sirius said, looking over at Remus who had one eye cracked open.

“Mmm, that’s good. I should probably deal with that. Can whoever got you that make some magic for me too?” Remus pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. He didn’t linger, probably because of morning breath.

“He might be able to. Honestly, I’m shocked he could manage that.” Sirius laughed. “I assumed he’d be too pissed to even care.”

“Sounds like a good brother.” Remus rubbed his hand in circles on Sirius’ back.

“Regulus is the best brother.” Sirius pouted when Remus’ hand stopped moving.

“Regulus.” He repeated. “Sounds fancy.”

“Oh the Ancient and Noble house of Black loves their mad names.” Sirius yawned, feeling a bit fuzzy from the sex and probably a few too many drinks last night.

After a beat, “Well, I’m the only strange name in my line.”

“Good, you’re one of a kind.” Sirius pressed a few kisses to his jaw. “Remus, can I have your number?”

“I think — I think we should see what happens. If we happen to meet again then it’s meant to be. If not, then this with just a great night.”

Sirius frowned, not really sure what to say. He thought the night had gone rather well. Maybe he fucked up somewhere along the line and didn’t notice. He did have a tendency to do that. “Hopefully, you’ll be on my flight and I won’t have to wonder.”

“I hope.” Remus agreed, which bothered him a bit because he could easily just give him his number and they’d be in touch back in London. But that didn’t seemed to be how Remus wanted to do things.

***

Remus wasn’t on his flight, which had Sirius kicking himself because he never got his number or his last name or any contact information from him. He listened to the man saying that they’d meet again if they were meant to. They had an amazing night and Sirius was sure that there was something else going on between them. It wasn’t just a fling, there was something more Sirius felt and he wanted to explore it.

After spending the whole week thinking about Remus, the beautiful nuclear physicist, it was time to watch his baby brother get married. He was glad that Reg found Charlie. Even if he little brother was ten years younger than him and finding love. They seemed to be two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. Sirius wondered if he’d ever had that with anyone. He tried not to be melancholy and selfish but it was difficult when he was in his mid-thirties and never felt that spark. He thought maybe he had some type spark with Remus but it couldn’t have been mutual.

Following the short ceremony, the Potter’s hosted a garden reception. It was nice and exactly what an early summer wedding should be. Sirius was chatting with James when Lily came over to them looking confused. “What’d you say that blokes name was? The one you shagged last week?”

“Remus.” Sirius made a face. “Why?”

“Nothing. I’ll be — wait here.”

“What is your wife on to now?” Sirius looked to James who shrugged. “She’s mad, that woman. I love her but I don’t understand. What does my one night stand have to do with anything? He clearly didn’t want anything to do with me. Leave it up to bloody fate. What the fuck? How do I know that Remus is his real name? He didn’t give me his full name or number.”

“Lupin.”

Sirius jumped when he heard the man’s voice next to him. It may as well have been a rumble of thunder. “What?” He looked to his right and standing there was Remus looking very dapper in a suit. Lily was also standing there like she had just struck gold.

“My last name, it’s Lupin. Remus John Lupin is the long of it.”

“Fucking — why — how… you knew! You knew!” The pieces clicked together in his head. “When I mentioned Reg’s name you got a little odd. You fucking know Regulus.”

“No, I know Charlie. We work together. I didn’t meet Reg until today. Nice bloke. Lily here is pretty great too.”

“I nearly died when I Reg introduced me to him.” Lily said excitedly.

“So, I know it’s not fate but—”

“You’re a bloody bastard.”

“I know.” Remus just smiled wolfishly. “I mean, I did laugh at you jumping when it thundered. Surely that was some give away.”

“I think I like that about you.”

“Good, fancy a dance?” He held out a hand. “You can ask me more about myself. Maybe we can decide if we should go on a proper date?”

Sirius took the other man’s hand and let him lead him to the dance floor.


End file.
